After All
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Crystal, Katie, Cassie, and Steph all go to Charming to meet realatives that they never knew while Celia goes to Charming and reunites with her Dad. Each of the girl's are running from something. Jax/OC, Tig/Oc, Happy/OC, Juice/OC, Opie/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright so this story came to me last night when I couldn't fall asleep. So I had to type it up… LOL… Well I had to type up the first couple of chapters… So Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *smirks at the Girls* I do own Cass, Katie, Celia, and Steph… Oh and I currently have Jax pinned to the wall!

Crystal looked around at her group of friends and said "Are we really going this?"

Celia, Katie, Cassie, and Steph all nodded and Celia said "I can't believe I'm going to be seeing my Dad again after all this time. I wonder if he even remembers what I look like."

Crystal snorted and said "Celia you just saw him a year ago. Does he know you're coming?"

Celia smiled and said "I called him and told him last night that I was coming to town and bringing some friends with me. The only one who knows who we all are is Dad and Gemma. Gemma is nervous about meeting Katie. She still regrets having to give Katie up when Katie was just a baby."

Katie smiled and said "I understand why she did what she did. I'm anxious to meet my Mom and brother."

Cassie nodded. "I wonder how Gemma even found out who we all are. And how in the hell can four grown men not even know that they have sisters? I mean come on how fucked up is that."

Steph chuckled and then said in a sad voice "I feel like I'm in a nightmare. I mean I am meeting my brother for the first time a month after he buried his wife. Now how messed up is that?"

Crystal got off her bike and went over and hugged Stephanie and said "It will be alright Sweetie. If we're all ready let's get going. We only have another four hour ride or so."

The girls nodded and they all started their bikes and soon they were heading towards Charming, California. Each woman was thinking about the reactions they were going to get. They were nervous about meeting their siblings but yet ecstatic. Even though Gemma and Bobby knew they were coming they didn't know the full story. They didn't know that Crystal was running from an abusive soon to be ex husband who had caught up to her three days ago and broke her ribs and that Stephanie and Cassie were both pregnant by their boyfriend's who it turned out to be jackasses. They didn't know that Katie was running because she was raped by someone who was supposedly her best friend. They didn't know that Celia was just let out of the hospital after someone had just tried to kill her.

Crystal, Celia, and Katie were all in a lot of pain when they finally pulled into the parking lot at T-M. Steph and Cass both watched in horror as Katie, Celia, Crystal tried to get off of their bikes but ended up falling to the ground.

Steph and Cass both hopped of their bikes and yelled "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!"

Gemma was in the office when she heard someone yell "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!"

She threw the paperwork that was in her hands on the desk and ran out of the office. As soon as she was outside she saw the women and the bikes and she knew who they were. She looked to see what was wrong and that is when she noticed the 3 women on the grounds.

She took off running towards them and yelled "CLAY! BOBBY! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE NOW!"

She got to the women and said "Which three are on the ground? It's been so long that I'm not recognizing Celia."

Cass pointed and whispered "That is Katie, Crystal, and Celia on the ground. Celia just got out of the hospital after someone tried to killed her. Crystal shouldn't be on her bike yet or out of the hospital as she just had surgery three days ago. And Katie well she was beaten and raped by someone she thought of as her best friend."

Gemma swore and swore loudly and then turned around when she heard running footsteps. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Clay, Bobby and even her son Jax.

"Oh my God who are these women and why are they on the ground?" Jax asked as he looked at the three women on the ground.

Gemma looked at Bobby when he yelled "WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY DAUGHTER?"

Jax and Clay both snapped their heads in Bobby's direction and then Clay looked back at Gemma and said "Who are these women and what is wrong with them?"

Gemma took a deep breath and said "Celia is Bobby's daughter, Katie is my daughter, and Crystal is Happy's sister. I know that you're going to have a lot of questions and I swear I will answer them later but right now we have a bigger problem. Celia was just released from the hospital after someone tried to kill her. Katie was beaten and raped by someone who was supposed to be her best friend. Crystal just had surgery three days ago."

Bobby's head shot up at that and he demanded "What do you mean someone tried to kill my daughter?"

At that Gemma looked over at the other two women who were still standing there unsure of what to do and Stephanie stepped forward and said "I'm Stephanie but you can call me Steph and this is Cassie but you can call her Cassie. We'll try to answer any and all questions you have but first we need to make sure that Crystal, Katie and Celia are alright."

At that moment Cass let out a cry of surprise and everyone's head swiveled to her and she waved her hand and said "I'm fine but I'm not so sure about my baby. I think he or she may have just kicked me."

At that everyone's mouth dropped open until Clay finally came to his senses and yelled "Tig, Juice, and Happy get out here! We need help and we need it now!"

Gemma was kneeling down at Katie's side while Bobby was next to Celia and Clay even knelt down to be at Crystal's side.

Clay and Jax couldn't believe everything that had heard but as they looked at Katie and Crystal they could see the resemblance to Gemma and to Happy. Jax sighed as he thought about what this was going to mean for the club and for him.

"Hey whose bikes are those?" Jax asked. He had just realized that there was more bikes in the parking lot then there should be. He looked around but couldn't find any other men there. He wondered where they were.

Cassie laughed and said "Those would be our bikes."

At that all of the men's mouth excluding Bobby who knew that they were coming on bikes mouth's dropped open in shock. They all looked at the women and then the bikes and then back to the women. Finally they all closed their mouths and shook their heads. In every single Son's head the thought that was running through their mind was Wow chicks that ride bikes by themselves damn that's hot.

The guys looked at the bikes and saw that there was five bikes but they only saw two women so Happy said in his raspy voice "There are five bikes so who do the other three bikes belong too?"

Jax snorted and said "Hap why don't you look down at the ground."

Happy looked down and swore as he knelt down beside Clay and growled "Why the fuck are they on the ground?"

Before anyone could say anything Crystal started coming around and she groaned in pain and Clay bent down and said "Easy honey we're going to move you into the club house."

Crystal swallowed and said "Why am I on the ground?"

At that Cass said "Because your stubborn ass decided to leave the hospital three days after having a major surgery done and you tried to get off the bike on your own. Damn it Crys you knew that you would need help."

Crystal closed her eyes again and said "Well you're pregnant and there was no way in hell I was going to allow you to help me off of the bike."

Clay chuckled at the interaction and then looked at Jax and said "Go make sure Chibs is in the clubhouse. He needs to look all three women over."

Jax nodded and ran towards the club house while Gemma leaned down to Katie who was also starting to come around and said "Baby girl don't move. Let us move you into the club house."

Katie groaned and opened her eyes up all the way. "Why do I see the sky?"

Gemma chuckled a little in relief. "That would be because you fell off your bike."

Katie groaned again and said "I need my pain pills and I will be alright."

Clay looked over at the woman who was the spitting image of his wife when she was that age and said "Oh no you don't honey. You will wait until you are checked out."

Bobby was checking over Celia and started swearing when he saw the bullet wound in her stomach and Clay said "What is it brother?"

Bobby looked at Clay and snarled "She was shot in the stomach!"

At this everyone gasped but before anyone could say anything else Celia opened her eyes up and when she saw her Dad she smiled and said "I'm home Daddy."

Bobby couldn't help but smile and he said "Yes sweetheart you are. I'm going to have Juice carry you inside. Is that alright with you?"

Celia laughed and then groaned and said "What kind of name is Juice? But yes he can carry me in."

Bobby chuckled and looked over at Juice and said "Carry her inside but be careful. She is my daughter so you better take care of her."

Juice nodded and Steph stepped forward and said "I'll follow them in."

Bobby nodded and said "Thank you honey."

Tig stepped forward and looked at Gemma and said "Do you want me to carry Katie in?"

Gemma nodded gratefully and said "Yes, please Tig."

Tig bent down and picked Katie up off of the ground and carried her inside followed by Gemma.

That left Cass, Clay, Bobby and Happy outside with Crystal. Clay looked back at Crystal and saw that her eyes were closed and she was trying to breathe but he could tell that she was having some trouble with it.

"How long has she been having trouble breathing?" Clay asked.

Cass sighed and rubbed her stomach and then looked at Clay and said "They just re-inflated her lung three days ago. Her soon to be ex husband just about killed her. As it was he killed the baby that she was carrying."

At that Clay, Happy and Bobby all growled. Cassie was surprised at Happy's reaction because he still didn't know that Crystal was his sister but yet he was protective of her already.

Clay nodded and said "Happy carry her inside please. We need to make sure that she is alright."

Happy nodded and bent down to pick Crystal up gently. He cradled her to his chest and smiled when she snuggled into him. He walked towards the club house with Cassie, Clay, and Bobby beside or behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for such wonderful reviews…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *looks around* Don't tell anyone that I kidnapped the guys for the girls I own! :D

When Crystal, Katie, and Celia were all laid down on flat surfaces that were found Chibs said "What in the hell happened to these lassie's?"

Cassie stepped forward once again, took a deep breath and started telling the story. "Katie was raped and beaten by someone who was supposed to be her best friend. She went to the Doctor's but refused to press charges because the guy threatened her. Crystal was beaten within an inch of her life by the man she is currently divorcing. She lost her baby because of the guy. Celia, was shot in the stomach and just got out of the hospital yesterday before we headed this way."

All the men started talking at once and Clay yelled "Calm down everyone. They will tell us what we want to know but for now we need to make sure Celia, Katie and Crystal are alright."

The guys all shut up but kept looking between the three women laying down and the two women standing guard over the three laying down.

Crystal looked around and said "Why are all you guys staring at us? Haven't you seen women before?"

That broke the tension and the men laughed and Tig said "Of course we have Sweetheart but never a woman who looks like you."

Happy glared over at Tig and said "Shut the hell up Tig before I shut you up."

Clay chuckled and said "Well as Chibs looks Katie, Celia, and Crystal over I think Gemma knows these women so she can introduce you to them."

Gemma swallowed because she knew the next few minutes was going to be hard to get through. She looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her. She looked down at Katie who gave her a slight now and an encouraging smile.

"Katie, here is my daughter. John and I talked about it and we were both against abortion so we decided to place Katie up for adoption. She is actually Jax's twin. I have missed Katie every day of her life and my life. Celia, is Bobby's daughter. This next part is the hard part. I knew that certain Sons had a sister but was asked to keep it a secret. I couldn't afford to tell you guys until after I found them. A year ago I started looking and six months ago I found them. Somehow Katie, Crystal, Stephanie, and Cassie were all brought up together in the same foster home. How we got that lucky I don't know. I'm just happy that they all knew each other. After I found out they knew each other I also found out that Celia know Crystal, Katie, Stephanie and Cassie." Gemma said. She had to stop to take in a couple deep breaths. She knew that the questions were going to start any minute now.

Jax cleared his throat and said "So Ma which of the Sons has a sister?"

Gemma looked down but before she could say anything Crystal opened up her mouth and said "I am Happy's sister. Stephanie is Opie's sister and Cassie is Tig's sister."

At that three men jumped into action and started shooting questions out until Cassie finally had enough and yelled "STOP ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS AND BE THE MEN I HEARD YOU ARE!"

Tig, Opie, and Happy all look over at Cassie in shock and Jax laughed and said "Yep she is Tig's sister alright."

Opie walked over to Stephanie and looked at her hard and long and then about three minutes later he smiled. "You do look like me just the female version of me. I'm 31 how old are you?"

Stephanie smirked and said "I just turned 30."

Opie nodded and then looked down and his mouth dropped open as he took in the fact that she was pregnant. Before he could say anything Chibs finished examining the other women.

"Alright Katie is alright besides the fact that she needs to put her feet up and she needs to have something pressed against her side. Her cracked ribs are still healing and she has aggravated them. Celia is alright but needs to stay off of her feel and get some medicine into her system. The wound in her stomach isn't open or anything but she needs to watch what she is doing before she tears her stitches. Crystal is the one that is the worst off. She has pulled three sets of stitches as well as managing to mess up what the Doctor has done with the surgery he performed on her." Chibs said. He was looking at Crystal in concern because she kept getting paler and paler with every minute that passed.

Gemma's eyes followed Chibs's line of sight and gasped when he saw how pale Crystal was and she said "We need to get her to the hospital."

Crystal shook her head and whispered "I don't need the hospital. I just need my pain meds and some ice."

Jax frowned when he heard how weak her voice was but before he could say anything Happy looked at Crystal and said "You're going to the hospital. There ain't no way in hell I am letting you go without medical attention especially seeming as we have a lot to learn about each other."

Crystal tried to glare but it took up to much of her energy but she said "I can't go to the hospital. If you use my name Bentley will find me and this time he will kill me."

"Ain't nobody killing you honey. We won't let anyone near you and we won't use your real name but you do need to go to the hospital." Gemma said gently.

Crystal knew that she was fighting a losing battle but before she could say anything Katie looked over and said with tears in her eyes "Please Crystal go. I need for you to be okay. We'll all go with you."

Crystal sighed and then cried out in pain but she nodded her head.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA! *frowns but then smiles* Yay Jax came running back to me and he didn't even have the handcuffs on!

After figuring out the logistics on how to get Crystal to the hospital Happy bent down and picked her up and carried her out to Gemma's car which had been pulled up to the front of the shop. He gently placed her in the passenger seat of the car and then scooted her over so that Katie could get in the front seat with her and Gemma. Stephanie, Celia, and Cassie quickly piled into the back seat.

After making sure the women were all in the car with Gemma okay the men ran to their bikes, jumped on, started them and then roared out of the parking lot following Gemma. Each of them were concerned even though they just met the women.

Once at the hospital Happy, Jax, Tig, and Opie hurried over to Gemma's car and helped the women out. Happy grew even more concerned as he saw that Crystal was ever more pale than what she was when he had placed her in the car. He gently lifted her out and carried her into the Emergency room with Katie on one side of him and Jax on the other. Clay had already went in and got a Doctor so as soon as they walked in Happy was able to place her down onto the gurney.

Dr. Randall looked up and said "What happened to her?"

At that all of the guys started talking at once until a whistle rent the air making them all turn and stare at Katie and Cassie in shock. The women laughed at their shocked faces and then men just shook their heads.

Katie, Cassie, Stephanie, and Celia all stepped forward and Cassie said "She just had major surgery three days ago when her soon to be ex beat the shit out of her. She signed herself out AMA yesterday so that we could make the trip here. Besides having to have her lung re-inflated she had to have a blood transfusion and she lost her baby."

Dr. Randall looked down at Crystal and then back up to the group and said "She's goes straight into surgery. I am pretty sure she has punctured her lung again. Do you know if any of her ribs were cracked or broken?"

This time Katie spoke up and said "She had three cracked ribs and three broken ones."

Happy swore and growled "I want the name of the SOB who did this to my sister!"

The rest of the guys nodded and Clay said "We will get it brother but right now let's focus on Crystal and getting her better."

Happy nodded and then turned towards Dr. Randall. "Get her fixed and get her better."

Dr. Randall nodded "I will do the surgery myself. She will need to be placed in ICU afterwards for a couple of days."

Cassie nodded and said "That is fine but us girls stay with her. No offense against you or anything Doc but she won't stay unless we're with her and force her to stay."

Dr. Randall chuckled and then looked at the other four women properly and then he swore and said "It looks like you four need to be checked out too. Let me get Crystal operated on and then I will check you over."

The women shook their heads but before they could say anything Gemma, Clay, Bobby, Tig, Opie, Jax, and Happy all said at once "You will get checked out."

The women glared at the guys and Gemma but after a minute they gave into the demand and Katie said "Fine we'll get checked out. Now where can we wait on news about Crystal?"

Dr. Randall motioned at the Nurse beside him and said "She will take you to the waiting room. The surgery should only take a couple of hours. I think she will be fine once we re-inflate her lung again but this time she needs to listen to the Doctor which will be me and once she is released she will need to take it easy for a couple of days."

Everyone nodded and Happy growled "She'll take it easy Doc. I'll make sure of it."

Dr. Randall nodded and turned back towards Crystal and said "I'm going to take good care of you honey. You'll be just fine in no time."

Crystal nodded and then looked around her and whispered "I'm sorry."

Gemma leaned down and kissed Crystal on the head. "You have nothing to be sorry for Baby Girl. You let Doc Randall do what he needs to do. Okay?"

Crystal nodded weakly and closed her eyes. She couldn't even be bothered to open them when she felt the gurney being pushed.

The guys and the women watched Crystal being wheeled away and then looked at the Nurse when she said "If you'll follow me."

As they started following the Nurse a voice was heard calling "Jax! Hey Jax!"

Everyone including the Nurse stopped and everyone turned around to see a woman with dark hair and a white lab coat on. The guys all groaned and Gemma swore.

"What is it Tara? I'm in a little bit of a hurry here." Jax said. He didn't really want to talk to Tara but right now he didn't want a fight either.

Tara smiled at the Sons and then looked at Jax and said seductively "I wanted to know if you wanted to come over tonight if your Mom could watch Able or if the Nanny could watch him for a while."

Jax glared and said "I meant what I said after Abel was kidnapped and then brought home Tara. We're over and you need to let me go."

Tara's smile slipped off her face and she said "What I'm good enough to fuck when you want laid but that is all? I'm not a crow eater Jax! I'm still wearing your crow so therefore I am your old lady."

Katie had had enough and she stepped forward and got into Tara's face. "Look I don't know you and I don't want to know you but back off of my brother you fucking bitch. We have more important things to worry about right now then some little whore who got her feelings hurt."

The guy's mouths dropped open while Gemma, Cassie, Celia, and Steph all looked at Katie with pride in their eyes.

Katie looked at Jax and said "Come on bro I want to be up there when Doc comes out to let us know how Crystal is doing."

Jax nodded and glared once more at Tara before turning around and wrapping an arm around his sister and said "Damn sis you really are going to fit in here."

Everyone laughed including the Nurse who said once they were at the Waiting Room "Dr. Knowles thinks that everybody likes her, loves her or wants her. Thank you Miss for standing up to her like that. Maybe now she won't think that she is God's gift to everything."

Katie smiled and said "I hate people like that so it wasn't a problem. If she gives anyone a hard time while my friend is here come and find me and I'll set the dumb bitch's ass straight."

The Nurse nodded and walked out of the waiting room hoping that their friend would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Two and a half hours after taking Crystal into surgery Dr. Randall appears in the doorway to the surgical waiting room. The surgery had taken longer than he thought it would she came through it after only stopping to breathe once while on the operating table. He took in the Sons and the women all looking down at the floor and noticed that none of them had noticed that he was there.

Dr. Randall took in a deep breath and said "She's out of surgery."

At that all of the Sons plus the women's heads snapped up and they all got up and walked over to him.

"Is she alright?" Katie asked.

"Why did it take you longer than you said?" Happy asked.

"When can we see her?" Cassie asked.

"Is she out from the anesthetic?" Celia asked.

"Will she recover quickly?" Steph asked.

Dr. Randall held up a hand and said "Hold on one question at a time please. I will try to answer all of your questions in the order that they were asked. Yes, she is doing alright. The surgery took longer than I expected because for one she stopped breathing on the table and for two I found a piece of a knife embedded in her rib cage. She is coming out from the anesthetic now. I hope that her recovery will be quick but it's hard to say."

Happy growled and said "What do you mean you found a piece of a knife embedded in her rib cage?"

Dr. Randall sighed. "From what I could tell when I actually looked her over she had a stab wound in her side. I noticed that it was inflamed so after re-inflating her lung I decided to explore a little and I found the tip of a knife in her rib cage. I really don't know how the Doctor that operated on her before could miss it."

Katie looked up at that and growled low in her throat before saying "I can probably answer that question Doc. It turns out the man who operated on Crystal is a golf buddy of her soon to be ex husband."

At that all of the Sons turned towards Katie and Clay said "Do you think he left it in there on purpose then?"

This time it was Cassie that answered. "Yes, I think the same thing Katie does. I found the Surgeon who operated on Crystal and saw him talking to Crystal's ex. They were both laughing."

Clay nodded and said "Do you by chance have the Doctor's name? If so I'll have Juice look up any information he can find on him."

Cassie and Katie both nodded and Katie said "His name is Doctor Keith Bradshaw."

Clay looked over at Juice and said "Find everything you can on Doctor Keith Bradshaw."

Juice nodded and said "I need to know from what state."

Celia swallowed and said "Arizona."

Juice nodded and looked at Clay. "I'm going on back to the shop. When I know something I will come back."

Clay nodded and then turned back towards Dr. Randall "Will she recover okay or do you think she will have complications?"

Dr. Randall shook his head. "I honestly can't tell you if she will have complications or not. Like I said earlier she stopped breathing on the operating table but we have her breathing again before a minute was even close to being up. I think the stress of the ride and her falling to the ground which she told me about on the way to the operating room is what caused her ribs to shift. I will be keeping her in ICU tonight and most of tomorrow but you guys can see her."

Gemma stepped forward and said "Thank you Doc Randall for treating her quickly."

Dr. Randall shook his head. "I'll send someone out to get you in a few minutes as soon as she is in recovery. I am only supposed to allow two of you to go back but this time I will make an exception. You all can go back just make sure not to stress her out. If she gets to stressed it could complicate her recovery and make it take longer."

Everyone nodded and Dr. Randall left the waiting room. He couldn't help but think about the Doctor who left the tip of the knife in Crystal. Even though Dr. Randall was a Doctor he hoped that the Sons would make this Dr. Bradshaw pay for what he has done.

Happy turned towards the Sons and said "Both Crystal's ex and the Doctor pay for what they have done to my sister."

One by one Opie, Tig, Bobby, Jax, Chibs, and Clay nodded and Clay said "They will pay brother. But if we're going to do this we're doing it right."

With that statement he turned toward the other women and said "As soon as Crystal gets out of here we are having a meeting and you women are coming into the Chapel. We are going to want the names of all the men that is messing or has messed with you."

Katie, Celia, Stephanie and Cass all nodded their heads. They knew that as soon as they tell the guys what happened to them that they men were going to what to go after who was responsible. They were not sure how they felt about that. In some aspects they knew that it needed to be done but yet in others the women knew how the men that hurt them were and they didn't want any of the Sons to get hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad you guys like the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Happy looked at Gemma and finally asked the question that had been on his mind since he found out he had a sister. "How did you find out I had a sister? How come my Mom never told me?"

Gemma bit her lip and then looked at Happy. "Your Mom Hap asked me to never tell you. I couldn't break that promise to her but then last year she asked me to look for her daughter because she wanted to explain why she didn't keep Crystal to her. When I found all four girls I was ecstatic. I couldn't believe my luck and then when I found out Celia knew them I was even happier because at least then they knew something about the Club. I never knew that they were in trouble. If I had six months ago when I first found them I would have brought them home."

Katie stepped forward and put her arm around her Mom. "Mom you can't blame yourself for what happened to us. None of you are to blame. We are alive and that is what counts."

Clay gave a slight smile as him and Jax both stepped forward one on either side of Katie and Gemma and Clay said "Plus baby we will be rectifying soon enough what our girls are going through. Speaking of our girls when Doctor Randall comes back out Celia and Katie need to be checked out."

Katie glared up at Clay and said "I'm fine."

Gemma looked at her daughter. "Baby Girl you will get checked out as will Celia. In fact I also think Cassie and Stephanie need to be checked out."

At that Tig and Opie both nodded and all the girls groaned and Cassie said "Why does Steph and I have to be checked out when we're not the ones who are injured."

Tig stepped forward and said "Because little Sis you are pregnant. You will get checked out or I will put you over my shoulder and carry you to get checked out."

Cassie's mouth dropped open and she spluttered "I don't think so."

Tig took a step forward and said "Oh I do. That is my niece or nephew you're carrying in you. I may not have known you that long but I protect what is mine and you are my family."

Cassie stayed silent but her lips went into a hard line. She shook her head and glared at Tig before walking back over to a chair to sit on. Her back was killing her and so was her side. There was no way in hell though that she was going to tell him that.

Opie looked at Stephanie and said "You are getting checked out too. How far along are you?"

Stephanie looked down at her expanding belly and with a smile she said "I am just a little over 19 weeks."

Opie smiled. "Well my niece or nephew will have two cousins to play with."

Stephanie smiled and then rubber her stomach when she felt a kick. She looked at Opie and smiled and took his hand in hers and placed it on his stomach and let him feel the baby kicking. She laughed when she saw the delight in his eyes.

Finally Doctor Randall came back out and said "Alright you all can go back in and see Crystal now. And ladies don't think I forgot that I was going to exam you. I will let you go in and see Crystal for a few minutes but then I am going to exam you."

Katie and Celia groaned and then Clay said "Hey Doc we also want Cassie and Stephanie checked over please. We especially want to make sure the babies are alright."

Doctor Randall smiled. "I was already thinking about that Clay. They look far enough long even that when I do the Ultra Sound I could probably tell them the sex of the babies."

Steph and Cass both looked up at that and said at the same time "Yes please."

Doctor Randall laughed and then said "Well if you'll all follow me I will take you to see Crystal. She was asking for someone by the name of Happy."

Happy gave a slight smile at that and said "Well it's good that she is asking for me because she would be getting me whether she wanted me or not."

Everyone laughed at this because they knew it was the truth. The Sons let Cassie, Celia, Katie, Steph and Gemma walk in front of them. They kept their eyes on the women to make sure none of them needed help with walking.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm sorry about the delay in updating… I haven't been feeling the best… This chapter will be a little bit short!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Happy was the first one into Crystal's hospital room and he headed straight to the hospital bed. He wanted to punch something when he saw how bad Crystal looked. He has seen his brothers hurt but that did nothing to prepare him for how he found Crystal.

Crystal felt eyes on her so she forced her eyelids to open. When she did get them opened she found Happy standing over her on one side with Stephanie, Celia, Katie, Tig and Cassie. On the other side of her she found Jax, Juice, Opie, Clay, and Gemma standing there.

She tried to smile but it took too much effort so she whispered "Why do you all look like I'm about to die? The Doc said everything went fine."

Happy scowled and said in his raspy voice "Yeah your fine alright Sis. He had to re-inflate your lung and you had a tip of a knife stuck in your ribs. But yeah you're fine and you will stay that way too."

Crystal frowned and said "Are you telling me the idiotic Doctor I had before I came to charming didn't find a knife tip? How many kinds of stupid can you be?"

Happy chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it right now. Right now your main concern is to get yourself better."

Crystal nodded and then looked at her girls and said "How are you four holding up? And don't lie to me because you know I'll be able to tell if you are or not."

Katie gave Crystal a sad smile. "I'm doing fine but Mom and Clay decided not only will Celia and I have to see the doctor but so will Steph and Cass."

Crystal gasped and then groaned when white hot pain flared through her and Happy bent down and whispered in her ear "Calm down Sis. The girls' are okay and we will make sure that they stay that way. Right now you need to concentrate on breathing normal and no sudden movements. I promise you Sis I won't let anything happen to them."

Crystal closed her eyes and sighed and nodded before opening her eyes back up and looking at Steph and Cassie and said "You better listen to Gemma and Clay. They are only doing this because they care. Plus you want to make sure that your little ones are alright don't you?"

Cass glared a little at Crystal and said "Even in a hospital bed you worry more about other people than yourself. We'll be fine and so will our babies. You just get better so that you can get out of here. I know how you hate hospitals."

Celia chuckled a little. "Well we already know that we're staying tonight because if we don't then she would be signing herself out AMA at the first chance she got."

Steph nodded. "That she would. Our girl is too stubborn for her own good."

Happy, Jax, Tig, and Opie all glared at the women and Tig said "There is no way in hell you four are staying here tonight. Us guys will stay and make sure that Crystal listens and doesn't try to sign herself out but you four will be going back to the club house to sleep."

Katie glared at Tig. "You can't and won't tell me what to do. If I want to stay here then I will. Who in the hell do you think you are?"

Tig smirked. "Honey if you don't watch it I'm going to be your worst nightmare yet. You are not staying and that is final."

Crystal looked between Tig and Katie and she saw Katie getting ready to say something so she jumped in and said "Katie, Tig is right. You four need a proper bed tonight. If you want me to get better then go wherever it is Gemma and Clay tell you too. I promise that I will listen to the Doctor."

Katie shook her head but Jax said "Sis please listen to Tig and Crystal. I'll stay tonight also and make sure that she listens. If she doesn't I'll make sure that you are the first one to know."

Katie sighed and said "Fine but we are coming back first thing in the morning. And don't get use to us listening to you guys. We have never let men run our lives before and we won't start now."

Tig glared back but before he could say anything Doctor Randall came in and said "Alright ladies let's take you to a room so I can check you each over."

Katie leaned down and gave Crystal a gentle hug and said "I love you honey and I'll see you later."

One by one Celia, Cass, and Steph all hugged Crystal and told her the same thing. She saw that the guys were torn about what to do and she smiled at that. They may not have known the girls' long but she could tell that the guys were already protective of them.

"Why don't you guys go with them? I'll be fine here on my own for a while. Plus I would appreciate it because I know they won't tell me everything the Doctor said." Crystal said.

Tig nodded and walked out of the room followed by everyone but Jax and Happy and Happy said "I'm not leaving your side."

Crystal sighed and looked from her brother to Jax. "Will you two please just go? I want to be alone for a few minutes anyways."

Happy was about to object again when Jax said "Come on Hap we'll come back and tell her what the Doc says when he is done checking on Katie, Cassie, Celia and Steph."

Happy finally gave a curt nod but looked at his sister and ordered "Don't move an inch."

Crystal nodded and watched the two men walk out of her hospital room. She let her eyes shut and sighed as she sunk down into the hospital bed. She truly was exhausted and she didn't lie to the men. She had wanted a few minutes alone so that she could calm herself.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you like the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Celia, Katie, Stephanie, and Cassie hated that they had to get checked out but also understood the reasoning behind it. They could also understand that their new found relatives were worried about them so they gave in. They followed Doctor Randall into a room and then decided that Celia would get checked out first followed by Katie and then Cassie and then finally Stephanie.

Celia got up on the hospital bed and frowned up at the ceiling as she said "Alright Doc hurry up and check me over. I'm perfectly fine."

Bobby stepped forward and said "Let him be the judge of that honey. I know you hate Doctor's but you need to be checked over especially since you fainted earlier."

Celia turned her head towards her Dad and said "I'm fine but I'll let him check me over."

Doctor Randall chuckled because he was already checking Celia over. He checked the incision from where they operated on her and found that it was a little red but nothing else seemed to be wrong besides the fact that she needed to drink more fluids because she was dehydrated.

"Alright Celia I'm putting you on an antibiotic and you need to change the bandaging on your surgical incision at least twice a day. You also need to drink more fluids because you are slightly dehydrated. Other than that you are fine." Doctor Randall said with a smile.

Celia nodded and got off the bed and looked at her Dad and said "I told you that I didn't need checked over and that I was fine."

Doctor Randall shook his head. "You did need checked over. I will want to see you again in two days to see how you are doing."

Celia rolled her eyes but nodded as she moved out of the way so that Katie could get on the bed.

Katie got up on the bed and rolled her eyes. She knew that the Doctor was going to want to do blood tests on her and she hated that she was going to have to open up here and in front of everyone.

"How did you get your bruises Katie?" Doctor Randall asked.

Katie exhaled and whispered "A guy who I thought of as my best friend raped and beat me. The bruises on my wrist are from where he tied me down because I tried to fight him off. The Doctor that checked me out afterwards said I had a cracked rib. I also had some tearing from where the guy raped me and bruises on my thighs."

At that all the Sons swore and Doctor Randall said "I'm going to pull the curtain. I need for you to strip and put on the hospital gown so I can check you over completely. If you like I can send the guys out of the room."

Katie shook her head. "No because it will be better if you can just fill everyone in at once. If you can keep the curtain closed while you check me over they can listen to what you have to say."

Doctor Randall nodded and said "Alright men step back so I can close the curtain. Katie let me know when you have changed."

"I will Doc." Katie said as soon as the curtain was changed. She quickly pulled her pants and panties off and her shirt and bra and took the gown that her Mom was holding in her hands and put it on and then got back up on the bed and called out "I'm ready Doc."

Doctor Randall looked at the Sons and said "Stay behind the curtain. You'll be able to hear me ask her questions and her answer."

The Sons nodded and Jax said "Make sure she is alright."

Doctor Randall nodded and walked around the curtain. He first checked her temp, blood pressure and pulse and then pulled up the roll away stool to sit on so he could check her over.

"At anytime if this hurts Katie make sure to let me know." Doctor Randal said as he placed her feet on the stirrups at the end of the stretcher.

Katie nodded but kept her eyes closed and grabbed a hold of her Mom's and of Celia's hand. She could feel Doctor Randall checking her out and she tensed but then relaxed.

Doctor Randall bit back a curse as he saw the bruising on Katie's thigh and wear she was tore. The next curse he couldn't hold back.

"Why are you cussing Doc?" Clay called out.

Doctor Randall took a deep breath. "Whatever Doctor checked her out after her rape didn't sew where she was ripped and it has become infected."

The women plus the men all swore and Katie said "Will I be alright? Do I really need to be stitched?"

Doctor Randall sighed. "I see no reason to stitch you now as it has closed but it is infected. You must be in a lot of pain. The bruises on your legs are starting to heal so that is good. Did they do a pregnancy test on you? And how long ago was you raped?"

Katie closed her eyes and said "They did a pregnancy test on me after the rape but even I know that with them doing it right after the rape that it would come back negative. I asked about the morning after pill but the Doctor never gave it to me or answered me when I asked about it. I was raped about six weeks ago."

Doctor Randall nodded. "Okay I'm going to draw blood because I should be able to tell by blood if you are pregnant or not. The bruising must have been really bad if they are just now healing."

Katie nodded and said "Can I get dressed now?"

Doctor Randall smiled and said "Yes, you can. I'll step around the curtain and just yell when you're dressed."

Katie nodded and as soon as he went behind the curtain she quickly donned her clothes sans her bra back on. She didn't yell for Doctor Randall right away as she needed time to compose herself.

Doctor Randall looked at the Sons and whispered "You need to find out if the same Doctor who checked Crystal over is the same one who also looked Katie over. There is something wrong with those Doctors. Especially since Katie should have been stitched up and wasn't."

Clay nodded and growled "We'll find out who it is Doc."

Doctor Randall nodded and then frowned because he figured Katie should have been dressed by now so he called out "Katie are you dressed?"

Katie sighed. "Yea Doc I'm dressed. You all can come back in."

Doctor Randall pushed the curtain back and walked over to where a needle and tube was laying at and quickly drew blood and then he smiled at Katie and said "All done. Now who is next?"

Katie laughed and got off the bed and looked at Steph "Your turn chick! I can't wait to see what you're having if he can tell."

Steph smiled and got up on the hospital bed as she said "I want to find out what it is too!"

Doctor Randall laughed and said "Well I have the Ultra sound machine in here so we can find out if your baby will coroporate with us."

Stephanie smiled and said "Do I have to put on one of those gowns?"

Doctor Randall shook his head. "No you don't. If you will just pull your pants down a little and your shirt up it should be fine. The gel will be a little cold."

Stephanie nodded and did as she was instructed while Doctor Randall got the Ultra Sound machine ready and she jumped a little when she felt the cold gel on her stomach. She looked over and saw everyone watching her closely but right now she wanted her brother by her even though she had just met him.

"Opie would you mind coming over here and being with me while he does the Ultrasound?" Steph asked in a small voice.

Opie smiled and pushed his way through and stood next to his sister and grabbed her hand. "It'll be alright Sis. I'm right here."

Stephanie nodded and then looked at the screen. She chuckled when she heard a heartbeat come out of the machine. She looked up and saw that her brother had tears in his eyes and she felt tears in her own eyes. She looked around and saw that Celia, Katie, and Cass all had tears in their eyes also. She saw that the other guys in the room and Gemma were all smiling.

"Well Stephanie it looks as if everything is alright with your baby. The heartbeat is what it should be and you are twenty weeks along. The baby coroporated so I can tell you what the sex of your baby is if you're sure you want to know."

Stephanie smiled through her tears and said "I'm sure I want to know."

Doctor Randall looked up and said with a smile "You are having a girl."

Stephanie laughed and said "I'm having a little girl. I'm having a little girl."

Opie bent down and kissed his sister's head and whispered in her ear "You're having a girl Sis. You're giving me a niece."

Stephanie laughed and nodded as she hugged her brother. She then pulled her shirt down and her pants up and let Opie help her up off of the bed. She gave Opie a hug once she was standing on her feet and then was hugged by everyone in the room including Happy.

Stephanie grinned at Cass and said "Get up there Cass. Let's see what you're having."

Cass laughed but did as she was told. She smiled as she saw Doctor Randall hand a stack of pictures to Stephanie. She pulled her shirt up a little and her pants down just a bit and laid back.

"Tig would you come here and hold my hand please?" Cassie asked. She hoped that he would but she wasn't sure if he would or not. To her it seemed as if he held himself aloft from everyone.

Tig swallowed but nodded his head curtly and walked to his sister's side and grabbed her hand. He wasn't one to show emotion but he couldn't help it. He had a baby sister and he would be damned if he held himself back from her especially now.

"It's all right Sis I'm right here." Tig said.

Cass looked up at her brother and smiled and then flinched when she felt the cold gel on her stomach. She grabbed onto her brother's hand and then turned her head towards the screen on the ultra sound machine. Everyone let out a breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding as soon as the sound of a heartbeat filled the silence.

Cassie felt movement behind her and she bent her head to look behind her and she was surprised to see Happy standing there. She didn't know why she did it but with her free hand she grabbed one of his. There was something about him that made her feel even more safe. Her breath hitched in her throat when she heard another heartbeat and her eyes flashed towards the screen as did Tig's and Happy's.

"Doc why are we hearing two heartbeats?" Tig asked gruffly.

Doctor Randall who was looking at the screen looked up and said "Well Cassie you are 22 weeks pregnant and you are having twins."

Cassie sucked in a breath and said "Are you able to tell the sexes?"

Doctor Randall looked back at the screen and smiled. "It looks like you're having one boy and one girl."

Cassie started to cry and Tig wasn't sure what to do about the tears but he did the only thing he could think of. He bent down and hugged his sister.

"Shhh Sis it will be alright. You and the babies are just fine." Tig said gruffly as he hugged his sister close to him.

Before Cassie could say anything a Nurse walked in and said "There is someone here demanding to see the woman you put in ICU Doctor Randall. We keep telling him we don't have anyone here by that name but he is getting forceful."

At that all the Sons snapped to attention and Cassie looked at her brother and then at Happy and said "Go save my sister."

That was all it took for all the Sons to be rushing out of the room followed by Doctor Randall.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Happy and Jax were the first ones to the Nurses's station where they heard a guy yelling and Happy snarled "Who are you and what the hell do you want with my sister?"

The guy turned around and paled when he saw the cuts that the men were wearing. "I want to see my wife."

At that all of the guys tensed and Jax said "She isn't your wife. She is divorcing you. I'd advise you to leave before you get your ass handed to you."

The guy paled even further and said "So she finally found someone to protect her pathetic ass. I'll leave for now but I'll be back."

Happy went to take a step forward but Clay stopped him by saying "Happy let him leave for now. Right now it's more important that we check on Crystal. The fucker will get what he deserves. We need a plan so as soon as we get the information from Juice we will plan accordingly. No bodies in Charming Hap. Remember that brother."

Happy glared at the guy and growled "You come within one hundred feet of my sister and I'll kill you. You remember that. Now I'm going to go check on my sister. If I hear you even say her name I'll fucking kill you. You're not to think of her, talk about her or say her name. If you do trust me you'll regret it."

Before the guy could run Jax stepped up and said "She is no longer yours. She is SAMCRO and we will protect her. If you don't believe us ask around about us. You'll see that we are the real deal. You don't mess with our women and Crystal is one of our women."

The guys watched the guy turn and run and they were proud of themselves for holding themselves back when they wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of the man who had hurt Crystal. Each guy knew that the guy would be back but they all vowed silently that when he did come back this time he wouldn't get off so easily. If they hadn't been in the hospital nothing would have stopped them from kicking his ass and probably killing him.

Happy turned and looked at Clay "Crystal doesn't find out that he has found her. When he shows back up because I have no doubt he will his ass is mine."

Clay nodded. "I understand brother. I also agree that Crystal doesn't need to know that he was here. She needs to relax and not be worried so that she can heal and get better quickly to get out of here. At all times I want two of you protecting her."

Happy and Jax both nodded and Jax said "Hap and I will take the first shift."

Clay and the others nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Katie, Stephanie, Cassie and Celia all came out after the guy that had been trying to get in to see Crystal left and Katie said "Who was it that was asking for her?"

Jax shook his head. "I don't know but he gave me a bad feeling. He said that he was her husband. Happy and I will be staying with Crystal tonight. I don't trust the fucker not to come back."

The four girls exchanged a look and Cassie said "How in the hell has he found her this quickly?"

Clay thought about it for a minute. "We need to have her bike checked over. It could have a tracking device in it or on it somewhere."

Katie swore. "We should have thought about that. It would be just like him to plant one somewhere."

Clay nodded and looked at Tig and said "When we get back to the club house I want all of their bikes checked out. Even if you have to take them apart and put them back together."

Tig nodded and said "Not a problem brother. We'll find the tracking device if there is one."

Chibs nodded "Yes we will. There was something in that guy's eyes that I didn't like the look of. It was like he thought of Crystal as a possession."

Once again the girls exchanged looks and Stephanie said quietly "That is exactly how he thinks of her. He doesn't see her as a person. He sees her as something that he owns. Whenever a man would look at her he would beat the shit out of her even when she did nothing to encourage it."

Happy's face went stone hard at that and he said "Let the little fucker come back around. He'll see what a real man does to another man that hurts a woman. He's nothing but a fucking pussy."

Cassie looked up at that and laughed. "That is exactly what he is. He needs to be taught a lesson."

Jax laughed at that. "Oh believe me if he shows his face here again or any of us see him in town the little fucking weasel will be taught a lesson he will never forget. You don't fuck with SAMCRO and get away with it. The only reason we let him leave this time is we were in a hospital. Next time the bastard won't be so lucky."

Happy nodded and growled "You're damn right he won't be. I don't want that bastard anywhere around my sister. She doesn't need to be scared right now and if she sees him or even hears that he was here she will be scared. I may not know her real well right now but I know that. Plus I'd think that the stress she'd be under if she knew that he was here would complicate her recovery."

Dr. Randall who was still standing close by stepped in and said "You're right Happy. Anything stressful could complicate her recovery. I'll also alert security about the man. With two of you staying with her and security knowing she should be okay tonight. I'll also make sure that the Nurse's know that two of you will be staying so that they don't say anything."

Jax nodded. "That would be a good thing Doc. I know that Happy nor I will be leaving at all today or tonight."

Dr. Randall nodded and walked over to talk to one of the Nurse's station.

Jax looked at the girl's and said "You four need to go back to the club house and rest some. You can come back to see her for a little bit later on."

Katie was about to protest but Cassie said "That's a good idea actually. Plus it would give Happy and Jax time with Crystal. Maybe she'll open up to them and tell them everything."

Katie thought about it for a minute and then said "Fine I'll agree to go but Jax since you're staying here with Happy I want you to promise me that you'll make sure Crystal stays safe."

Jax nodded and stepped forward and hugged his new sister and said "I promise little sis. Now go and get some rest."

Katie nodded and Clay said "We'll make sure that they get to the club house alright. We'll be back later to check on things."

Happy nodded and said "We'll see you guys later. I'm glad you girls are alright."

Cassie smiled and waved and followed Clay, Tig and everyone else down the hall.

Happy looked at Jax and said "You ready to go back in to see Crystal brother?"

Jax nodded. "Let's go and protect your Sister, brother."

Happy nodded and led the way to Crystal's hospital room.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… This chapter is a little short!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Happy and Jax walked back into Crystal's hospital room and as soon as she saw them she knew something bad had happened and she said "What is it? What has happened? Are the girls' okay?"

Jax and Happy came to a stop just inside her hospital room. They didn't realize that she would be able to tell that something had happened. Neither one of them wanted her to know but yet at the same time they really hated having to lie to her.

Happy walked over to her hospital bed and said "The girls' are alright Sis. The others are taking them back to the club house for a while so that they can rest but they will be back to see you later on. Jax and I will be staying with you tonight though."

Crystal nodded and decided that she had to know so she said the first thing she thought of "He's found me hasn't he?"

Once again Jax and Happy exchanged looks and both could see the resignation in each other's eyes. They weren't going to flat out lie to her so the communicated through their eyes without saying a word. Jax walked over to the other side of the hospital bed and took Crystal's hand in his while Happy took her other hand in his.

"Yes he showed up but he left. He won't get near you. We won't let him. I won't let him." Jax said. He looked in her eyes as he talked. He wanted her to know that he would do anything in his power to protect her. He didn't understand why but he felt as if it was something that he had to do. He wouldn't let her get hurt again and not just because it turned out that she was Happy's sister.

Crystal took in a deep breath and said "I believe you. I'm sorry that I put you two on the spot like that but I'll tell you up front I hate being lied too. I hate being lied to worse than I hate being hit."

Happy growled at that and said "Okay we won't lie to you but none of us will hit you either. Anyone who comes near you and tries to hit you I will kill them."

Crystal rolled her eyes and looked at Happy and said "You're going to be one of those over protective brothers ain't you?"

Jax laughed at that and said "Brother she has you pegged."

Happy glared at Crystal and then at Jax and said "And tell me you're not feeling the same way right now brother? You're not feeling protective of Katie and even Crystal? I can see the look in your eyes brother. And we will be having a talk soon."

Crystal looked from Happy to Jax and finally sighed and said "Why do I feel like I'm missing something here?"

Jax laughed again. "Don't worry about it Crys. I'll tell you later when I think you're ready."

Crystal inhaled at his nickname of her and Jax seeing it said "Is it alright if I call you Crys?"

Crystal gave a slight smile at that and said "You can call me that if you want too. It's just I've never had a guy call me by a nickname before."

Jax smiled at that and bent and kissed her head. "Well get use to it babe."

Happy groaned and said "Okay you two that's enough."

Crystal chuckled and looked at her brother "What's the matter bro? He was only being nice."

Happy glared and growled "Yeah he was only being nice."

Jax laughed and said "Hap don't even go there. I saw the way you were looking at Cassie. You know Tig isn't going to like that."

Happy shrugged his shoulders "Yeah well did you see the way he was looking at Katie?"

Once again Crystal looked back and forth between Happy and Jax and then it dawned on her what they were talking about and she blushed a little. She thought that Jax was nice and sweet but she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to have a physical relationship with a guy again. She knew in her heart that Jax wouldn't beat on her like her ex did but it was her head that kept throwing up the blocks.

Jax glared at that. "Tig ain't getting anywhere near my sister. She was raped and she still has to wait on her pregnancy test."

Happy shook his head. "Brother you know as well as I do if Tig likes Katie he will protect her with his life. I've only ever seen him the way he is around Cassie and even Katie one other time and that was years ago before his girlfriend was killed by that drunk driver."

Jax sighed and nodded. "Who knows maybe they will be good for one another. But if he hurts her his ass is mine."

Happy nodded and said "I'll even help."

Crystal chuckled a little as she realizes the two forgot she was still there. "Um hello did you two forget that I was here?"

Happy looked down and said "Oh I'm sorry sis."

Crystal shook her head and said "It's alright."

Jax laughed and pulled a chair over by the bed and sat down. "Why don't you rest for a while so that you're up for the girls' when they come back?"

Happy nodded and said "Jax is right you need the sleep if you want to visit with the others later."

Crystal sighed but closed her eyes. She felt safe as her hands were both in Happy's and Jax's hands. She fell asleep a lot quicker than she thought she would.

Jax and Happy both smiled a little when they felt her grip on their hands slacken. They would leave their hands there in case she woke up. But both men kept their eyes on her as they watched her sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… This chapter is short… This will be a conversation between Happy and Jax… The next chapter will be longer and will have everyone together again for the chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Happy looked up from where he was watching Crystal sleep and looked at Jax and said "What is it you feel for my sister Jax? I can tell you feel something I'm just not sure what it is."

Jax took his eyes off of Crystal after kissing her hand and looked up at Happy and said "I don't know what I feel for her man. What I can tell you is that I feel protective of her. When I see her smile it makes my heart race. Seeing her laying in this God for saken hospital bed makes me angry. I know I just met her but I want to make sure that she is alright and that nobody ever hurts her again."

Happy sat back and looked at Jax for a long minute. He saw how Jax kept his eyes on him as well but he couldn't help flicking his eyes down to Crystal to check on her and make sure that she was sleeping. That is when he knew that even if Jax didn't know what it was he was feeling that Jax would never hurt Crystal and always be there for her if and when she needs him.

He closed his eyes for a minute and thought about the fact that if he had to pick any of the guys for Crystal that it would most definitely be Jax. He knew that Jax would protect Crystal with his life. He also knew because of what Jax has been through and with the fact that Jax has a son that he wouldn't just play fast and loose with his sister as well.

He opened his eyes back up and looked at Jax and said "You have my blessing for whatever it is. But brother or not if you hurt her I will kill you. She has been through too much. I may have just found her but I will protect her and I don't want to see her anymore hurt than what she has already been through. I may not have been there for her when she was younger but I damn well will be there for her now."

Jax nodded and said "I can tell you that I won't hurt her. I will hurt anyone who does hurt her whether they are SAMCRO or not. Anyone who hurts her will be dealt with by me."

Happy nodded and said "I will hurt them also. She may end up being your old lady someday brother but she is my sister."

Jax smirked at that. "I'm not sure she would want to be my old lady but I know that I would love to have her as mine sometime in the future. We may have to work on that together brother."

Happy laughed at that. "I never knew I had a sister and I know that if I did have one I never would have agreed to this but I am agreeing to it. When you're ready and when she is ready I will help you. Just don't make me regret it brother."

Jax solemnly nodded and looked back down at Crystal. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked to him. He didn't know what it was that he was feeling and right now he wasn't going to analyze it too much but he did know that he would indeed die for the woman laying in the hospital bed holding his hand. There was just something about her that called to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello all this is Live-4-CM. I'm Angel N Darkness's cousin. I'm writing this because at the moment she can't. Earlier today she was driving and was in a car accident. Her car flipped and she was flown to the hospital by Care Flight. As of now all of her stories are on hold just until she gets better. Thank you all and have a good day.


End file.
